omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Liz (Exploding TNT)
Character Synopsis Liz 'is a character in ExplodingTNT’s videos. It seems that not a lot of people know her, except for Failboat, who is her friend. She was crowned as Minecraft's new owner in If Minecraft got a new owner (Part 1). During her time as the owner of Minecraft in 'If Minecraft had a new owner' she made changes to the game and made everyone hate her because of her changes, and she felt upset when she received the hate for her changes to the game. Character Statistics 'Tiering: High 3-A | 2-C Verse: Minecraft (Extended Universe) Name: Liz Gender: Female Age: 22 Years Old Classification: Human Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, the idea of aging has shown to be meaningless in ExplodingTNT, as it’s consistently shown nobody ages), Creation (Can create objects such as Phones from nothing), Toonforce | All Powers but increased, Law Manipulation (Capable of changing the rules that Minecraft runs on, such as changing the amount of hearts a player can have), Reality Warping (Can define and tune the reality of Minecraft, being able to change the structure of the world), Creation (Can create items out of nothing such as an Anvail to crush ExplodingTNT), Mind Manipulation (Commanded The Ender Dragon to leave The End), Matter Manipulation (Can transmute and change the matter of objects), Information Manipulation (Able to change the information and data that makes up Minecraft, in addition to directly being able to manipulate files), Space Manipulation (Removed the infinite size that a Minecraft Reality normally has), Death Manipulation, ETC. Destructive Ability: High Universe Level '(Should be above Noob, who destroyed the Dirt Dimension by accident. it‘s established that Dimensions are infinite in size and are endlessly expanding) | '''Multi-Universe Level '(Became the owner of Minecraft, which allowed him to redefine and control all of Minecraft to the way he say fit, of which contains the main three dimensions such as The Overworld, The End, The Nether and also holds dozens of other dimensions. Governs over the laws of Minecraft and can change the very nature of how the reality works, which has shown to be on a fundamental level) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Should be as fast as ExplodingTNT, who can traverse through the Space Dimension At fast speeds. It should be noted that Space Dimension is infinite and is also treated as similar in nature of our real universe) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: High Universal '(Stronger than The Noob, who can achieve the same feat when presence in The Dirt Dimension) | 'Multi-Universal '(Governs over the Minecraft Reality down to a fundamental level, which contains numerous dimensions that are each infinite and endless in size) '''Durability: ' High Universe Level '(Completely no sold the destruction of TNT dimension. Can survive hits from people who can harm him) | Multi-Universe Level '(Can survive Minecraft being destroyed and simply recreate it should such an event occur) 'Stamina: Average ' 'Range: High Universal '''| '''Multi-Universal Intelligence: Average ''' '''Weaknesses: None Notable Versions: Base | Owner of Minecraft ''' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Toonforce: '''Like most ExplodingTNT characters, Liz can deft the rules of Minecraft's logic, being able to do whatever he wants without logical justification. '''Extra Info:' Any extra information that could be attributed towards this character can be posted here. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Minecraft Category:Minecraft Fantasy Category:ExplodingTNT Category:Protagonist Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Creation Users Category:Toonforcers Category:Immortals Category:Law Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Information Manipulators Category:Space Benders Category:Death Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2